P99
The [[wikipedia:Walther P99|'P99']] is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P99 was first seen in footage released during the Call of Duty XP event, with a suppressor and a titanium-coated slide, as well as a dark-gray synthetic grip. Campaign The P99 is first seen at the end of Turbulence, used by Makarov to kill Agent Harkov. The P99 is used by Yuri when breaking into Makarov's fortress; this variant of the P99 has both a Silencer and Tactical Knife, called "P99 Tactical". Yuri also used one in a flashback, when attempting to stop the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Multiplayer The P99 is unlocked at level 10 in Multiplayer and has the highest firecap for any handgun at 1200 RPM. It also features the highest damage up close of any of the low caliber handguns (the other two being the USP .45 and the Five Seven), but still kills in three shots up close as the others. It also features the same recoil as the USP .45, which is quite controllable. Similar to the USP .45, the silencer attachment will block out the iron sights, making aiming at long range targets even more difficult. Survival Mode The P99 is the last handgun unlocked in survival mode at level 40 and costs $250. Its high damage of 49, while not noticeable in multiplayer as it comes just short of a 2-hit kill, is quite noticeable in Survival where enemies frequently have much higher health. This makes it one of the more effective low-caliber handguns, but it should be discarded during later waves. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery P99_T.png|First person view of the P99. P99_S.png|The P99's Iron sights. P99 R.png|Reloading. P99 Akimbo.png|Akimbo P99s. P99 with Suppressor and Tactical Knife.JPG|P99 with Tactical Knife and Suppressor, as seen in Stronghold. P99 3rd person.jpg|P99 in 3rd person. Notice how it is held with 2 hands in 3rd person instead of 1 in 1st person. PMC soldier.jpg|A PMC soldier wielding a P99. Trivia *On the left side of the gun, the words: "P99 TITANIUM COATED" can be seen. *The P99, Five Seven and MP412 are the only handguns held with one hand in Modern Warfare 3. *It shares a similar reload with the ASP, where the players takes the magazine out and puts a new one in with one hand. The G36C also shares this trait. *When using Akimbo, the left P99 will have the firing sound of the USP.45. *When using Akimbo, spare ammunition is 'not '''increased, leaving only one spare magazine. *The P99 has the same firing sound of the Five Seven. *It is used by Yuri in a flashback, when attempting to stop the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. This is strange because the P99 does not appear in ''Modern Warfare 2, while the USP .45 appears in both Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. *When using the Tactical Knife attachment, the reload animation sightly changes. Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Survival Mode